


Wonderment of Sparks

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: tf_rare_pairing, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gen, Het, Introspection, M/M, Mech Preg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic ties slightly in with my other fic, "Battlefield Lovers". This is also part of a longer fic which I will be posting likely after the challenge is over and I have time to look over the rest of it.</p><p>Other Notes:</p><p>* Written for the tf_rare_pairing 2011 challenge with the prompt on Day 13, "What in Primus' name is that?"<br/>* Per usual disclaimer: These characters are not mine.<br/>* Warnings: violence, het, slash, language, strongly implied intimacy, mechpreg</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wonderment of Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This fic ties slightly in with my other fic, "Battlefield Lovers". This is also part of a longer fic which I will be posting likely after the challenge is over and I have time to look over the rest of it.
> 
> Other Notes:
> 
> * Written for the tf_rare_pairing 2011 challenge with the prompt on Day 13, "What in Primus' name is that?"  
> * Per usual disclaimer: These characters are not mine.  
> * Warnings: violence, het, slash, language, strongly implied intimacy, mechpreg

0000  
  
He had been awake, unable to recharge, assessing his own mental state and keep a careful sense on the new spark residing next his larger spark and of the other three Cybertronians recharging around them. Their systems should have lulled him into recharge two cycles ago, but it hadn't happened, he was too restless for recharge.

Their new little creation.

Strange that he had ended up carrying it in the end.

A mistake that had accidentally drawn him into a relationship that he had curious and even perhaps slightly jealous of since it had began so long ago it seemed and had grown since then. He made sure it stayed that way, taking shots meant for Springer so that the Autobots didn't lose three of their best warriors.

While he was honored to carry it for his Commander and his two lovers, he couldn't help but feel that they would easily discard him.

His sparkling - no not his sparkling. It wasn't his by any right despite what they told him. He had no right to it, it was theirs. Their the spark of their creation beating in a close rhythm with his spark.

He didn't have a hand its creation. He did however allow it to reside in his chamber during the time that Springer had to recover from sustained mission damage to his upper chassis and to part of his spark chamber.

Trying to ignore that it was there simply did not work well in his favor. Especially not where the three original creators were concerned. He remembered what had happened before and the initial reactions when they - Springer's two bonded mates, and Command had found that he was carrying a sparkling.

In particular a sparkling that belonged to the current leader of the Wreckers. A weakness that the slagging Decepticons would want to violently exploit if such knowledge was given to them.

Prime had been reluctant to allow him permission to continue carrying the growing newspark. But in the end through the determination of his new mates and the useful skills of Ratchet, their Prime had eventually granted permission for him to continue carrying the newspark.

_"What in Primus' name is that?"_

The very first words that he had heard in regards to the newspark, when it had first been discovered in his spark chamber by Topspin and Twin Twist. Springer, along with Hot Rod and Arcee certainly hadn't been overly pleased that their sparkling had ended up in his spark chamber or that he had been added to the bond without their consent.

What would do they do once the sparkling took its new protoform? Block him out of the bond? Sever it with him completely?

Would Springer have him transferred out of the Wreckers and shipped off to a distant Autobot unit?

Would -?

A small pink hand appeared on his upper arm armor, it was light enough yet his own armor was more sensitive than usual due to carrying the still growing newspark and he looked towards the owner of said hand. Arcee was watching him calmly despite her optics glowing dimly from the femme rousing herself early from her current recharge cycle.

If she was online now, then Springer and Hot Rod were likely not far behind the pink and white femme in cycling out of recharge.

He felt bad that he might have been the cause of her waking earlier than she would have liked before her duty cycle.

"Calm down, Roadbuster. We aren't going to just up and abandon you once the sparkling finally takes its own frame. You are part of the bond now and you are ours for eternity. Just as we are yours. Mech, we wouldn't let you go even if we could, I doubt Springer or Roddi would even let it happen."

Twin rumbles echoed softly in the darkness of their shared quarters and the other two of their relationship onlined their optics and sandwiched the two in between them. Arcee turned a dryly amused look to the mech beside her and whispered gently into his audio.

"See what I mean?"


End file.
